


Más que nunca

by LenorePendragon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenorePendragon/pseuds/LenorePendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero está vez, más que nunca, debe aguantar y pelear hasta el final. Tiene que protegerlos a todos. Incluso al insensible de Suecia. Porque eso debe hacer el rey del norte de Europa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más que nunca

Más que nunca.

Dinamarca empuja de nuevo a Berwald contra el piso. El sueco está terriblemente lastimado. Tino, a pesar de sus heridas, se acerca preocupado a revisar las de su esposo. Y Dinamarca sonríe tristemente. Sve ya no será una molestia. Pero esta vez no pudo evitar que los otros salieran lastimados. Las manos de Noruega están terriblemente lastimadas, incluso sangran, pero aun así intenta de nuevo hacer magia tratando de proteger a un inconsciente Islandia.

El danés toma su hacha de nuevo, dándole la espalda a su familia. También está herido, peor que en sus más terribles luchas con el sueco. Pero está vez, más que nunca, debe aguantar y pelear hasta el final. Tiene que protegerlos a todos, incluso al insensible de Suecia. Porque eso debe hacer el rey del norte de Europa.

Porque Dinamarca prefiere desaparecer antes que permitir que alguno de los Nórdicos se vuelva uno con Rusia.


End file.
